Hajnal
by Sith Jesto
Summary: JA story AU ObiWan first step as a Jedi, his first adventure a and first meeting with QuiGon Jinn.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Repost -my other author name was arrested, the other stories will be replaced, you can find them on my site for now.

* * *

All thanks for beta this story - **AndromedaAvatar, **who help to made this story more readable.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jamina Kenobi was a lot of things in her life, a thief, a racer, a soldier and last but not least a head-haunter. She wasn't a saint nor pure evil. She didn't think such a thing existed. In her heart she was a loving mother of her only son.

She was watching her two year old little boy playing on their quarter's floor on Star Station 9, which was in the Outer Rim near the planet Hocus. The little boy stumbled over one of his toys and was now giggling on the floor. She couldn't help but smile at him.

He looked almost nothing like his father. Jamina remembered the man, his dark brown hair and midnight blue eyes. They had just one night together, but she got more then she had expected from it, her little angel. Sometimes she wondered how his father would react if he knew about Obi's existence. But maybe it was that way better if he never knew.

She remembered how she felt when she found out, the man was a Jedi. Not just any Jedi but the man who was sent after the assassin of Yavin's murdered ambassador. Who was no other then Jamina herself. But the Jedi didn't know then, thank God.

Obi had inherited his father's talent with the Force; his ever-changing eyes were a complete mixture of her own green and the Jedi's blue. His hair was blond like her own, with a hint of red.

She was brought out of her thoughts by something. She didn't know what was it, but something had changed. Her eyes roamed over the small apartment to find the reason of her uneasiness, then stopped on her son, who was silent and he looked like he was listening to something. Then he looked towards the door and started to cry.

Before she could react the door blew out of its frame, she got out her blaster and started to fire, on her yet unknown opponent. She heard Obi screaming behind her. Her heart shrunk because of the fear. But she couldn't go to him, she had to escape as fast as she could, hoping her little one would be ok.

'''§§§'''

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, a dark haired Jedi woke up by a little scream in his mind, he looked around to find out what caused the noise, he wasn't sure what had really woken him up. He couldn't find anything amiss. He felt some disturbance in the Force, but that was all. He laid back to his bed and tried to go back to sleep again.

'''§§§'''

2 hours later on Star Station 9

Master Mace Windu and his Padawan, K'layo had just arrived on the Station. The Jedi Council was informed of the present of a Force sensitive child. They were the nearest to investigate the existence of this child. It was rare to get a call like that; usually their searcher or other Jedi on mission who represented the cause the child.

Master Windu was skeptic, he didn't feel another force sensitive in the area beside the two of them. As he stepped foot on the station, a 'peacekeeper' welcomed them.

"Thank god you came this fast Master Jedi." Said the man with a sigh; Mace didn't understand why this big relief. It disturbed him a bit.

"In your call you spoke of a child who would be interesting for us." He said as they walked down a side corridor. His answer was only a nod. He saw his company wouldn't tell him more if he didn't ask for it. "May I ask how you know this child is force sensitive?." It was rare that a 2 year old child would produce such talent yet, so it was almost impossible to tell if they were force sensitive or not if you weren't force sensitive.

His companion only smiled as he beckoned him into a small apartment. The Force screamed its alarm for him to step aside and he did just that. In almost the same moment a metal server crashed to the wall where he had stood just a second before.

He looked down at the floor, he saw a little boy with sea colored eyes and ginger hair. The sleeve of his little tunic was bloodied. He touched the boys mind with the Force and he felt pain, and loneliness, which changed by his touch into confusion and hope. He tried to calm down the boy, as he gave him a Force suggestion sleep.

" Padawan K'layo, look at his midi-chlorian count." His Padawan took it as a sign it was enough to take in the boy as a Jedi. Master Windu turned towards the 'peacekeeper' " We will take the boy. What did you say was his name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi"


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of running feet echoed thought one of the empty side corridors. Obi-Wan ran as fast as his 7 year old feet could carry him; he was in trouble again. It could have happened with anyone, but of course it was his fault. Things like that always happened with him, nothing had changed. From the day when his companion; who brought him to the Temple had left him alone in the crèche. These strange things started to happen, all the furniture in the room had started to spin and fly. When Master K'Lon, the crèche master, had finally calmed him done, almost everything was in disaster.

Sometimes when Obi-Wan lost his temper episodes like that happened. The worst if Bruck Chun, his all time rival, started to taunt him. It was easy to say not really anything stayed intact in the nearby area.

Today wasn't an exception at all. Bruck had called him Ofy-Wan and taunted him for hours. And it make him angry but the last minute Obi-Wan caught himself and channeled his frustration and send out a Force push into the deserted corridor, or so he thought it was empty. The problem was that Master Yoda had just then trespassed before the door and his Force user armchair went out of control, and it flipped Master Yoda onto the floor.

And Obi panicked, it was the worst situation what he could have caused, except maybe when the chair below Master Windu collapsed or when Master Mng the flying instructor tried to teach him how to fly with a speeder and it crashed to the Council chamber. Maybe. Not that it really counts. He didn't want to disappoint the crèche master or Master Yoda who helped him so much in the last few months how to control his emotions and channel them if he felt he would lose control. And he failed then. He was a failure.

So the only way out of this was to run. So Obi-Wan ran as fast as he could, he didn't really know where he was going, he just ran. Maybe the force drove him, maybe just his feet, to this unlikely place where they would never look for him: in the starship hangar. He picked one of the ships; it was old and empty. It should be a good place to hide. So he went in carefully.

It was a large cargo ship, it looked older then most of the ships in the hangar, and it didn't look like a Republic ship. Obi looked around with interest, '_It will take an hour or two, maybe the Masters will calm down, and they won't punish me.' _

Obi's body felt drained from energy, he sat down beside the wall; he pulled his knees up to his chest, and put his arms around them He put his head on his arm just to rest it there a bit, but his eyelashes felt too heavy and they closed to there own accord. He tried to stay awake; his eyelids opened one more time before he fell asleep.

Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi Master, stood in front the Council, not a full day after he arrived back to the Temple from his last mission, he was known from his suicide mission after his last apprentice betrayed him and the Jedi.

Xanatos de Croin was the past, and needed to stay there for a Jedi, Qui-Gon know this but to lost a boy such a way, whom he loved like his own child was unforgivable. He didn't like to spend more time in the Temple, where everything reminded him the lost of his Padawan. He know one day he will need to allow to live behind Xanatos and his memories of the boy, but that day didn't come yet. From his memories his old friend's, Master Mace Windu's voice got him out.

"Master Jinn, we have a special mission for you." Mace voice was stern and firm, but Qui-Gon knew his friend was worried for his well being. There eyes locked for a minute as a confirmation of his well being. Then Mace continued as nothing happened between them. "In Hajnal, the Yama's fifth moon, there were reported separatist and pirates activity, we sent out two Knights to investigate, they never came back."

"It is important to you to be masked as a bounty haunter." add Master Yoda "you have to be careful" Yoda closed his large green eyes like he was in deep conversation with the Force. He nodded with silent agreement, knowing what the Force tell him was needed to be done. Then his eyes snapped open "We need to find out their plans, nothing in the way matter." said in his mysterious tone that never meant an easy mission.

For a second there was silence, as everyone was thinking about Yoda's sentence, then Yoda was the one who broke the silence.

"Now, You have to go."

Mace stood to escort him down to the port, to met his new ship. In his arm was the mission's datapad. They were almost at the Council room's door, when Master Yoda voice stopped them again, his voice was full of concern and warning, which surprised Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon, you have to be careful ."

"Of course Master Yoda" he bowed his head to the Master as he walked out of the room with Mace at his side. He didn't heard Yoda's last whispered sentence.

"I hope . For both you and the child's sake." His green long ears drooped. ' I hope so.'

Two old friends walked down on the Temple's really used corridor toward the Jedi Temple's starship port. They didn't talk. It wasn't needed they almost could read in the other's mind. It was their routine now, to walk down together. They didn't remember which one of them started but it doesn't count now.

When they stepped inside the hangar, there were hundreds of ships which waited for their next mission, one of them was an old Correlion cargo ship. It stood not far away from the others, it wasn't a Republic standard. First it looked more like trash, not a ship, and surely it wouldn't fly anymore. Hundred inserts and who knows how many other things was on the ship. Qui-Gon looked skeptical because of the ship then to Mace. Who just smiled at him.

"Don't fret it fly better then as it look like." It didn't really ease Qui's bad feeling and fears, but what could he do. He run his hand thought the ship's side then stepped on the open platform. "The Force will be with you."

"The Force will be with you, Mace." He allowed a half smile as he closed the ship's door, and went to the coc-pit to make his way towards his next mission. As he moved down the old ships corridor he didn't notice a small child who was sleeping in one of the dark corners.

The old Correlion cargo ship shacked at once then flew towards the sky, left behind Corusan and the Jedi Temple where someone noticed one of the young initials was missing and started to search the lost youngling.

Master Yoda watched the departure ship. Where two of his most like Padawan flew away to a mission from where maybe neither will come back. But it needed to be down, it was the Force's wish.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hajnal

By SyberSnake

**Chapter 3**

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn was too tiered to pretend to be perfectly fine. That he left behind the past, and with his last apprentice to sorrow and pain as well was lost. But it wasn1t true. He woke up every morning without really living. And pretend to be a perfect Jedi Master without feeling. He looked in the mirror and watched as his older self look back at him, he didn't look different.

He know as a Jedi he shouldn't allow that his feeling rule his mind and decision. But he just couldn't if he allow them to left him, he will lose the only thing that contact him to Xanatos. And them he will broke.

As the days went to weeks and the weeks to months he pushed everyone away, his ex-Master and his friends. He never come close to the Coruscan or the Temple, expect if he haven't got other possibility. There everything remind him at his lost, and it just hurt too much.

So he went one mission to the other, and now he was here, one of his suicide missions. The other two Knights, who were send before him, was now missing.

Jastu Fray was a middle aged human from Coruscan, he was sent first to this area. His last report come shortly after he exited hiperspace. The Council sent him here to investigate the extremely height bounty-haunter and rebel activity. They wanted to know who stood in the background, and what are they plans.

The other Jedi N'thaik, an older Tweaky who reported a rebel base on Hajnal, the second moon of... But not much later he disappeared as well.

The Council thought a disguise mission would be more effective, and it was Qui-Gon specialty. He masked himself as a headhunter, he hoped he would mix in the population better that way.

He needed to changed his appearance, he shaved his beard and pulled his hair back in a ponytail. He inverted his Jedi clothes to a black rouser and booths. He wear a black sleeveless shirt with a chest armoire. He had his lightsaber in his trouser pocket, and two blasters fixed to his side. As he watched his own reflection, he was satisfied. He doubt anyone would recognize him.

His ship will be out of hiperspace within minutes. He put on a breathing mask which bestrew his mount and nose. He was ready.

He strode toward the cocpit and sat down on the pilot chair. He closed his eyes and let himself slip in to light meditation.

_§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§_

Obi-Wan cracked open his eyes. He was sleepy and tiered, he hoped it wasn't too late. He bothered the Masters enough just with this latest little incident. Master ...will put him to meditate all week or more. He was so damned. He erected his arms before him them he rolled his head around.

The ship lurched and his head hit the wall behind him. His eyes widen the ship moving. His breath caught in his lounge he was in so much trouble. He growled and closed his eyes. And relaxed, he allowed the Force to wash over him, to calm him.

He felt a light nudge thought it, it was like something called him, called him to move and explore. His eyes twinkle mischief. Who was he to go against the will of the Force. When he was on a strange ship who know where. He grinned. Them he carefully stood and looked around the firsts time since he wake, if he was honest with himself he didn't looked much around the when he first come to the shipboard.

It was a old bedraggled ship, he was on a long corridor its side there were some door, maybe rooms or holding cell, Obi wasn't sure. He didn1t see it before, he carefully moved down the corridor. One point of the ship looked more light them the others, it was his goal. He saw a side door of the ship opened as the ship lurched again and with a heavy thud it landed. Obi almost lost his balance at the movement.

The force warmed him to stay in the shadows firsts he wasn't sure why, but them a warrior step out of the ship's cockpit, and moved toward him. Obi felt the man in the Force he was warm and comforting, some why familiar, but he wasn't sure why. The man looked scarring, his face what Obi could see wasn't familiar.

The man walked down the now fully open ramp, as he moved away from Obi and he disappeared in the bright sunlight. He heard voice coming from outside. But he couldn't get out the exact words, so he peaked closer. His eyes watered a bit from the sudden brightness, them he saw again.

The port was full of people of all specie, most of them were armed, and they looked like the man who exit the ship not long ago. There were some men before the ramp with blasters which point right at him. Well not really him, more likely at his travelling company. Who in Obi Wan's mind surely was a Jedi. His aura felt like the Masters at the Temple, while the others were shadows or darker them Obi ever felt. A shiver ran down his back.

He caught one of the last sentences. "…The system record didn't know you, and we didn't like jeopardize like that." He smiled nasty. "So, you will die." He heard the guns hummed as they refill themselves to shut at the Jedi.

Obi Wan's mouth went dry, his ever changing blue-green eyes widen at shire terror. A faint whisper left his lips. "Papa" His voice was small and timid like a frightened child's. He wasn't sure why he said that word, its just come to him, maybe from the Force, he wasn't sure. He frowned in confusion.

The people who watched the scene, the armed man and the Jedi, all looked at him. And he felt small. He saw the Jedi frown at him, and talk at him.

"Boy what are you doing here." The man's voice was deep and sharp, it scared him a bit. And stepped back unconsciousness. "I told you to stay at the cocpit or not." A gently force wave washed over his mind to calm him down.

He looked down at his boots, and mumbled barely audible "Yes father." Them Obi ran back into the ship, and he didn't stopped thither to the cocpit. There he climbed in one of the big chair and collapsed there. His curious now mostly green eyes watched the outside world thought the window.

_§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§_

Qui-Gon watched as the golden-red hair boy sprint back inside the ship, his mind swirled with questions. Who was the boy and how he ended up in his ship? He was sure the boy was an initial, his white and cream colour tunic and shirt was initial cutwork. But Qui-Gon duped anyone know that beside the Jedi. And he felt the ripple in the force just shortly before the boy talked, the boy felt someway familiar. The man who now grinned at him with his yellowish crocked teeth brought him back from his thought.

"Kids he! Don't be angry the kid, just save your life." The man chuckled without humor. "We needed to be cautious. You can stay for now." The man motioned his men to back away.

Qui-Gon turned around to talk the boy, he needed to think their new situation. He couldn't contact the temple if he not want to be found out.

_§§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§ §§§§§_

In the palace of Hajnal, a dark hair man stood on the balcony he survey the city. He felt a ripple in the Force, something or someone was calling him, but who he didn't know. His piercing blue eyes looked around a last time. Them turned toward his comelink to supervise if anything happened.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Qui-Gon Jinn walked in the coc-pit his blue-grey eyes met with the small boy's gaze. He laced down his mask so the youngling could see his face.

"My name is Master Qui-Gon Jinn, what's yours boy?" this sentence came out harsher then he wanted, he saw when the boy flinched at his voice.

"Obi Wan Kenobi, sir." came the answer timidly.

"Look Obi-Wan, I don't know how you ended up in my ship" he saw the boy, Obi Wan open his mouth to answer him, but he continued before the boy could voice his explanation. "And did not even concern me at the moment, but you need to understand this is an undercover mission which could easily lead one or both of us death." Obi Wan paled significantly at his words, maybe he should not said so much, but he was not too good with children, particularly not so young.

"I understand."

"Good. We play father-son for now, they think it's true I don't see any problem if we let them in their belief. You stuck close to me and do exactly what I tell you."

"Yes Master Jinn." Quin-Gon groaned, Kenobi hurriedly corrected himself. "Yes, Father."

"Good boy." Jinn could not help but sight it will be a long, very long mission.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Obi Wan watched the Jedi as they walked down together of the ship's ramp, he understood the danger they were and the importance of the missions could be, but it was a bit frightening and exiting the same time as well. He never stepped outside the Temple's protective walls. He did not want to disappoint the Master, but he managed anyway. He swore he will do better.

Of course his promise was soon forgotten when this new and exotic place fully showed itself the first time. The Force swirled around everything and everyone, the people's aura on the street was hundred if not thousand different shadow. There were hundred different race, animals he never saw before, aircrafts zoomed only meters from him.

A tingly in the Force slowed him down to look around, it was familiar and strange time, it called him and pushed him away the same. It confused Obi Wan, he ran his hand thought his short hair, making it stood up all over. He shocked his head and looked toward Master Jinn, just the Jedi was not there.

He lost the Jedi Master, his hart raced, his eyes filled up with tears, he was lost. But how the big Jedi was just a few feet away for him , and he did not even stopped just slowed down a bit, but the Master vanished and left him here. _'Damn it Obi Wan don't panic it won't do any good.'_ He schooled himself. He bit his lip, looked around and thought. He saw a window steel which was height enough for him to see over the peoples' head who traveled on the street, he hoped he would be able to see the Jedi.

He ran over to it and climbed in the window steel. He looked around, but all for nothing The man just disappeared. 'Where is he, the man should be here somewhere, he is so tall' thought desperately Obi Wan, he was so sure he will see the tall Master in the coward.

He was so engrossed in his searched he did not felt as a present closed up to him until it was too late, and hands grabbed him from behind. He yelped out in surprise.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Qui-Goon jerked back in surprise, he felt like someone slapped him, a yelp echoed thought his mind. He looked behind him and he felt his hart stop for a moment. The boy was gone. What Jedi Master was he if he did not even noticed if the boy in his care went missing.

It just now occurred to him he did not even felt the boy present on the ship, how far he fallen from the Jedi road. But it was not the right time to thought about it, he felt the Force nudged him to hurry to the boy. He rushed back toward where he came from and hoped he will find his boy.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

The dark haired man jerked back he felt someone slapped him, a yelp echoed in his mind, he did not knew but he felt exactly like his old Master at the moment who was only two street away from him.

Xanatos searched with his mind for the source of his uneasiness, he felt the Force washed over him, jarred his against his shields. It was the same feeling he got not an hour ago, when he was in the palace. But he could not tell what was it, and he could not go against its call and some strange reason he did not even want.

He pulled the Force at him and opened up to it, he felt the resonance I the Force and started to follow it, without noticing his road lead him toward the spaceport.

* * *

It was some time ago when I last updated this story but it just wanted to be writend. Hope you like it. I will try to update more frekvently. 


End file.
